Better In Stereo
by winner2
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction please be gentle in the reviews. Andie and Liv like each other. Will they get together. Read and find out review also
1. Hearts Revealed in Full

I do not own the t.v. series those rights are to Disney Channel and their creators.

Better in Stereo

Chapter 1 Hearts Revealed in Full

The sun just broke the horizon in Steven's Point, Wisconsin on a cool spring morning. The T.V. could be heard with the channel 4 news playing in the background. The weather segment with Johnny Nimbus just came on; the star of the hit T.V. series Sing It Loud stirring out of sleep.

"Goooood Morning Steven's Point!" said the overly enthusiastic meteorologist; "you guys are in for a lovely day in Wisconsin."

Liv Rooney had just got out of bed after the comment by the weatherman. She was excited about the lovely weather, but that wasn't the only thing she was excited about. She was also excited about today because, she was going to reveal her feelings to her crush and best-friend Andie.

After Liv woke up and was out of bed, Maddie started to stir. Liv noticing her twin sister walked over and nudged her sister to wake up.

"Come on Maddie time to wake up and get ready for school" said liv.

"Uuuh five more minutes," said Maddie

"Don't you want to have all time you can get with Diggie this morning?" Liv asked referring to Maddie's boyfriend.

"I'm up," said Maddie practically leaping out of bed to get dressed to meet her boyfriend.

"Good" said Liv "because I need a twin moment with my sister before going to school."

"Ok…" said Maddie. "What do we need to talk about today?" as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh… I just wanted to let my sister know that I'm finally going to tell Andie how I fell about her today," said Liv in a chipper tone of voice.

"Are you serious Liv? You are finally going to tell Andie how you feel about her after a whole year?" Maddie said in shocked tone.

Liv and Andie met last year in art class and became close friends in the up-cycling group that they started. Liv, Andie, and Maddie are all seniors in high school now and they are about to graduate in May. The three of them have become really close friends in the past year.

"Yes I have decided to tell her that I have liked her ever since we first met in art class." Liv said smiling

Maddie reached out to hug her sister "I am so proud of you. I hope that you guys last forever. I would be happy to have her as a sister in law," Maddie said.

"Whoa I hope so too, but that is moving a little too fast; don't you think?" Asked Liv as she released Maddie from their hug.

"Yes but I do hope at least that you guys start dating." Said Maddie as she started to get ready for school.

"Me too." Liv said as she starts getting ready for school as well.

Liv chose to wear a black glittered hearts top with a grey pleated skirt with a pink belt. Maddie chose to wear a grey-mirrored embellished top and nice black jeans.

It was the first day back from spring break giving the seniors about a month to finish work for all of their classes. Liv had not seen Andie in a week; which made her happy that she would get to see her today. As Liv walked into school she noticed Andie at her; she walked up behind her and put her hands over Andie's face.

"Guess who" said Liv in a excited voice. Andie started smiling

"I think this is my best-friend whom I haven't seen in a week," Andie said continuing to smile and then delivered the punch line "Holden."

Liv took her hands away from Andie's eyes and said, "How dare you think that I was Holden." With a shocked looked on her face.

"I was just kidding. You know that you're my best friend." Andie said. " _Man I wish that she felt the same way as I do about her,"_ Andie thought.

"I better be your best friend. Anyway now that we settled that business. How was your spring break?" Liv asked. I can't wait to tell you how that I have felt about you for a year.

"It was ok. I missed getting to hang out with you," Andie said. _Boy I am crushing on her big time; but how can I not? Her beautiful face, luscious lips, and gorgeous body; I want to kiss her so bad. I want to feel her lips against mine as we hold each other close, Andie thought._

"Aww, Me too." Liv said hugging Andie. _Andie looks really good today I hope that she feels the same way that I do her,_ Liv thought.

What they don't know about each other is that they had avoided each other all spring break because of their feelings.

"So Andie, I have something that I want to talk to you about. Can we meet at lunch to talk alone?" Liv asked nervously.

"Sure Liv. Do you want to go off campus for lunch so that it would be even more private?" Andie asked hoping that Liv would tell her that she liked her.

"Yes! Would you like to go get froyo?" Liv asked.

"Sure. I will meet you in the courtyard after fourth period." Andie said

"Ok. See you then." Liv said and hugged Andie, waved, and went to her first period class.

Liv went to her political government advanced placement class: which her sister was also in. Their schedules were the same besides Maddie took basketball and Liv took choir as their electives. It was 30 minutes into class when Maddie passed her sister a note asking her how her chat with Andie went. Liv wrote down what all had happened and passed the note back to Maddie. Maddie wrote something down and handed it back to live. The note read _I hope that everything goes as planned. Good luck Liv._ Liv back over at Maddie and mouthed a thank you, love you sis. Maddie smiled and mouthed I love you too.

Meanwhile in Andie's welding class Diggie approached Andie and asked "How is everything between you and Liv?"

Andie looked at him and smiled and said, "Everything is fine we're still the best of friends."

"I thought that you two would be girlfriends by now." Diggie exclaimed

"No. I wish that we were. I want to be with her so bad." Andie said

"Well I hope that everything works out between you two. I am rooting for you."

"Thank you, Diggie. Now I am going to get back to work before the teacher gets on to me and you should too." Andie told him

"Ok. Take care" said Diggie with a smile

"You too." Andie said putting on her welding mask going back to work.

As Maddie was the only one that knew Liv's secret. Diggie was the only one that knew Andie's secret. Maddie and Diggie did not tell each other because they were sworn to secrecy and did not tell the other about it.

Ten minutes left before Andie and Liv meet in the courtyard to go and have lunch and talk. Liv and Maddie were in their pre-cal trig class bored out of their minds. Since they were seniors they had to take one of their last math tests and Liv was ready to get out of there.

"I wish this stupid bell would ring, so I can go have lunch with Andie," Liv thought.

She had turned in her test a few minutes ago; now she was just waiting for the bell.

I am ready to see Andie; she looked beautiful this morning wearing her white t-shirt covered with black overalls and beret.

After the bell rang Liv dashed out of her math class and waited for Andie in the courtyard. Andie was coming from her physics class and she had a longer walk than Liv did. After two minutes Andie showed up with a smile on her face.

"Hey Liv," Andie grinned. "Are you ready to go?" Holding out her arm as a gesture of friendliness

Liv smiled "How chivalrous of you, and yes let's get out of here," Liv said inter-twining their arms together with a grin on her face.

They used Andie's car and went to get froyo. They smiled, talked, and laughed all the way to the yogurt store; catching up on the things that they missed doing together during spring break. They arrived at the froyo yogurt store, and they ordered and took their yogurt to a booth close to the door.

"So Liv what was it that you had to tell me?" Andie asked enthusiastically

" _Here is my moment to tell her. Well, here goes,"_ Liv said in her mind.

"Yes. Andie there is something I have to tell you, and I am glad that you suggested to go somewhere we could talk in private," Liv began. "Andie I am a lesbian and I have had a crush on you since we first met in art class. You are the first girl I have ever had a crush on; every time I am with you I get butterflies in my stomach, my knees get weak, and my mouth turns dry. I hope that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you." Liv said with a nervous smile.

Andie's mouth was agape she couldn't believe her ears. This is what she has wanted for as long as she has been friends with Liv. Andie started to lean in towards Liv and she reached where her nose was touching Liv's nose.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long." Andie put her hand on top of Liv's hand and tilted her head to the left, Liv following suit tilted her head to the left. Finally their lips meet for a small chaste kiss. They both grin goofily at each other; satisfied could not even begin to describe how the kiss made them feel.

"So Hollywood how was your first kiss with a girl," Andie asked still grinning.

"I think that we are better in stereo." Liv said with a smile and leaned in for one more kiss. This one was a little longer than the first one.

"So Tomboy what would you say to having a famous Hollywood actress as your girlfriend," Liv asked hoping that the response is positive.

"I thought that you would never ask. In fact I would have become a nun for the rest of my life, if you wouldn't have asked me." Andie exclaimed

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Liv asked.

"Maybe but it's the truth." Andie said.

"I hope that this doesn't offend you if I say this but I love you, Andie." Liv said

"No Liv it doesn't offend me at all because I love you too, Liv." Andie said moving her hand so she could interlace her fingers with Liv.

"Great what do you say to a movie night at my house tonight. It could be our first date."

"That sounds like a plan hun. You know, in the future, I will have to take on the roll of the guy in this relationship." Andie stated plainly.

"Hun… I like it your first pet name for me. I know you will babe." Liv started to stroke Andie's hand with her thumb. "What do you want to do about telling our parents?" Liv asked with worry plastered on her face.

"Whenever you are comfortable with telling them, we will tell them together." Andie said squeezing Liv's hand a little tighter.

Liv smiled "How about we rip of the band aid tonight and tell my parents?" Liv said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Whatever you want hun." Andie said bringing Liv's palm up and to her lips and kissing it causing Liv to blush.

"How chivalrous of you Tomboy." Liv said winking at Andie

"I do my best, Hollywood." Andie said winking back at Liv

"That's all I ask. Hey since you said that you would have to take on the role of the boy in this relationship, would you mind escorting your girlfriend to the car? So we can get back to school before we are tardy for fifth period." Liv said smiling

"It would be my pleasure to escort a lovely lady such as you back to the vehicle," said Andie releasing Liv's hand for only a moment to get up and walk over to her.

Andie reached her destination and offered her hand to her girlfriend, which she gladly took. They interlaced their fingers once again and walked out to Andie's vehicle. Andie opened the door for Liv and she got in Andie walked over to the driver's side and got in, interlaced her fingers with Liv's and drove off. The ride back to school was quiet Liv and Andie were just relishing in the presence of their newfound relationship. Whether Andie would squeeze Liv's hand or Liv would bring Andie's hand up to her lips and kiss it.

Liv finally broke the peaceful silence and asked "What are we going to do today with our relationship?"

"Whatever you want to I've got your back," Andie said.

"I think we should call each other by our nicknames and go about our business like everything is normal," Liv said

"That works for me as long as your still my girlfriend at the end of the day, Hollywood," said Andie

"Always and forever," Liv said with a smile on her face. "Can I get a quick kiss before we have to finish out the day.

"If I must," Andie said sarcastically with a smile. They leaned in and planted a quick kiss on each other lips and sighed with contentment.

"I'm gonna miss those lips you better save me a kiss for late." Liv said

"Of course Hollywood they're yours forever." Andie stated

"Yay. Are you going to walk me to class?"

"I sure will." Andie said as they got out of the car and went inside the school building arms interlocked as when they left.

They walked to each other lockers to get their books and binders acting as they normally do. Andie walked Liv to her choir class and told her to sing like an angel.

As Liv got a nice view of Andie's ass as she walked away.

Liv grabbed her phone and texted her girlfriend quickly. Andie pulled her phone out of her back pocket to look at it. The text read: I know how to pick a girl with a nice ass. She smiled and gave Liv a wink and texted back. What makes you think you can look at my ass? Liv texted back and said, "What can't a girl check out her girlfriend to see what she's working with?"

Andie texted back immediately and said, "I thought that you had already checked me out, and that's the reason we are going out." Liv texted back "I fell in love with your personality and charm not your looks; those are just a plus to this relationship." Andie smiled and texted back "I guess it's okay for you to check out my body. Hey Hun I hate to quit this conversation but we both need to get to class. Love you" Liv grinned and texted back, "Ok babe I will see you in see you in 7th period. Love you too." They were on cloud nine going into 5th period and nothing could bring them down. The bell sounded signaling the end of 5th period. Maddie walks up to Liv at her locker and Liv hugs her sister.

"What was that for?" Maddie asked as Liv broke their embrace.

"Oh… nothing" Liv said with a smile on her face.

"So how did your lunch with Andie go?" Maddie asked

"Well we went to get yogurt and I told her how I felt and she returned my feelings." Liv said quietly.

"Why are you being so quiet about it?" Maddie questioned.

"Because we decided to act normal for today and tell my parents tonight," Liv said.

"Speaking of we are having a movie night tonight you should invite Diggie so we can make it a double date."

"Awesome sounds like fun," said Maddie "I will tell him next period."

"Great. I am excited about tonight but; I am also nervous what will mom and dad think?" asked Liv

"I don't know I hope they will accept it as I have." said Maddie

"Me too," said Liv "Well young lady we need to get to sixth period before we are late."

"Agreed," said Maddie.

Diggie stopped Andie in the hallway and talked to her on her way to 6th period.

"So, I saw you and Liv leave for lunch earlier today. Anything interesting happen at lunch that I should know about?" Diggie asked

Andie smiled and said softly "It finally happened Liv admitted her feelings for me, and I returned them, and now we are girlfriends."

"Congratulations," He said hugging her. "I'm happy for you guys." "Are you guys calling that lunch your first date?

Liv answered, "No actually we are getting together at Liv's tonight for a movie night." "I figure that you will be over at her house anyway since you are Maddie's boyfriend."

"That's cool," said Diggie. "We could have a double date."

"Yes. We better get to class we don't want to be late." Andie said walking to her sixth period class."

Maddie and Liv walk into their 6th period class, which is chemistry. Maddie sees her boyfriend and walks over to him to hug him.

"Hey boyfriend," Maddie said as she hugged him "I missed you I haven't seen you all day."

Diggie smiled and squeezed her tighter and said, "I know I have been busy today I had to finish my essay for English over lunch. I must say I think I have out done myself on this one." Diggie said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Hey I have a question. Do you want to come over to my house and have a movie night with Liv, Andie, and I?" Maddie asked hoping to spend some quality time with her boyfriend?"

"Sure. What time?" Diggie asked

"How about 6:00 so we can eat with my family and then start the movie at around 7:15?" Maddie asked

"Alright, I'll be there. We should get to our seats class is about to start," Diggie said.

"Right." Maddie agreed.

Neither Diggie nor Maddie were going to give way their friends secrets. They think that it will all be revealed in due time.

The bell signaling the end of 6th period rang. Andie walked over to Liv's locker, leaned up against it and waited for her. Liv was walking toward her locker and was not surprised to see Andie standing there.

"So Hollywood we didn't set a time for movie night tonight," Andie began the conversation.

"Oh Maddie invited Diggie tonight and she told him 6:00 to eat with the family and we would start the movie at around 7:15." Liv said with a smile.

"So when should I get there?" Andie asked.

"How about you come over at 6:00 to eat dinner with my family?" Liv asked a little nervously.

"Ok. I'll be there." Andie smiled at Liv

"Perfect. We need to get to class before we are late." Liv said

"That we should Hollywood." Andie said holding out her arm as a gentleman would.

Liv smiled and gladly interlocked their arms together.

The bell rang and school was over Diggie and Maddie walked out of the classroom and headed to their lockers, as did Liv and Andie. Liv walked to her locker getting her stuff. Andie walked over to Liv and leaned up against her locker.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home Liv?" Andie asked.

"Thank you Andie I'll tell Maddie to drive the car home," said Liv. "That way I don't have to wait on her to get out of softball practice."

"Are you ready?" Andie asked.

"Yeah let me just text Maddie and tell her to take the car and not to worry about me," said Liv.

Liv texted Maddie and said "Hey Maddie drive the car home I am getting a ride from Andie. See you at home.

Maddie and Liv both have their license but they have only one car to drive so they carpool everywhere they go alternating who drives.

"Alright all set. Let's go." Liv said walking towards Andie.

"Alright, My Lady." Andie said holding out her arm as she had before.

"I could get use to this," said Liv with a smile from ear to ear on her face.

"Stick with me and you will." Andie said smiling back at Liv

"I plan on it." Liv said looking intently into her dark brown eyes. " _I could get lost in those dark brown orbs forever,"_ Liv thought.

"Time to get you home Hollywood." Andie broke her gaze because she knew if she didn't their relationship would be out in the open.

"Right," said Liv.

They walked out into the courtyard as happy as could be, and walked to Andie's car.

Andie opened the door for Liv and went around to the driver's side and grabbed Liv's hand and intertwined her fingers and squeezed Liv's hand a little.

"I love you Hun," said Andie looking into her hazel green eyes.

"I love you too babe," said Liv looking back at Andie and reassured her with a gentle hand squeeze.

They remained silent the whole way home just soaking up the feeling of love that they had for one another. They pulled up into the driveway and stayed there for a few minutes neither of them wanting to leave. Liv was the first one to break the silence.

"Did you save a kiss for me Tomboy?" Liv asked hopefully

"Of course I did Hollywood." Andie said with a smile on her face. She leaned over to Liv and pressed their lips together in a lingering kiss. Andie grabbed the back of Liv's neck to deepen the kiss. Liv moaned into the kiss causing bring her tongue out and lick Liv's bottom lip begging for entrance, which Liv gladly accepted. Andie explored Liv's moth loving everything about this deep kiss. They pull away Andie tugging gently on Liv's bottom lip.

"O.M. Wowza that was amazing," Liv said. "I hate to stop this but I have to get in the house and prepare for tonight. I love you babe."

"Yeah it was. I will be here at 6:00. See you then. I love you too Hun." Andie said. She got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car to open the door for Liv.

"Liv before you go we haven't had our first hug as a couple." Andie said hopefully

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Liv said with a smile

Liv walked up to Andie her arms reaching around her neck Andie's arms wrapping around her waist. They stood there for a few seconds entangled in each other's embrace Liv leaned up and gave Andie a chaste kiss on the lips.

"See you tonight babe. Be careful going home." Liv said releasing Andie from their embrace.

"I'll try. See you at 6:00 Hollywood." Andie said with a smile

Andie went back around to the driver's side opened the door and got in the car. She watched as Liv walked into her house. My girlfriend has a nice ass I'll text her and tell her. Liv unlocked her phone screen and saw a text from Andie; she opened her message app the text read: "Nice ass Hollywood."

Liv texted back "I hope you like what you see because I definitely like what I saw today."

Andie smirked and texted back "I definitely do. See you tonight Hun."

Liv texted back, "Ok babe see you then," as she went into the house.

Liv's P.O.V.

I walked into the house and went up to my room. I sat my bag down and lied on my bed for a few minutes. As I thought about the events of the day I could not help but smile; I can't believe that Andie is my girlfriend. She is everything that I could ask for and so much more. The kiss that we shared in the car was magical; I never want to forget that kiss as long as I live. I have never been this happy about a kiss before guys just don't know how to satisfy a girl like a girl does. I think that I need to get up and clean around the house before my parents get home and prepare for movie night.

Andie's P.O.V.

I arrived safely at my house no problems behind the wheel whatsoever. I went up to my room and laid down in bed; playing the events of the day over and over again in my head. I am so lucky to have Liv in my life and more importantly as my girlfriend. I know that with I can face anything and come out strong. I can't wait for tonight to spend more time with her; all that matters is she makes me happy and that is enough for me.

No one's P.O.V.

It was about 5:30 and Liv was getting excited Andie would be over in less than thirty minutes and dinner will start. Liv's mom Karen was in the kitchen fixing a southern style meal fried pork-chops, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls. Liv walks into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Hey Liv," Karen said, "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Thank you for telling me it smells delicious," Liv said savoring the smells.

"You're welcome and I tried," Karen said looking up from the pork chops she was working on.

The doorbell rang and Liv checked the time on her phone. It was a little early for Andie to arrive so she thought that it was Diggie.

"I'll get it." Liv said jogging toward the door, but when she opened it she was surprised to see who was behind the door.

"Andie!" Liv exclaimed, "You're early. Dinner doesn't start for another 20 minutes," Liv said.

"I know but I thought that I could come and help set up for dinner. That is if your family doesn't mind." Andie said with a smile.

"I don't think that they would mind. Since we have more than just our family we will be in the dining room. So how about we go and get the plates, silverware, and napkins?" Liv asked smiling at Andie.

"I'm with you Hollywood." Andie said with a smile and a wink.

They walked into the kitchen and Karen working on dinner diligently trying to finish before 6:00. Liv walked over to the drawer to get the silverware and Andie walked over to the cabinet to get the plates. Karen turned around to see that Andie was here and helping set up for dinner. "How thoughtful of her to help set the table. I wish Liv could find someone like her to date. I'm fine with Liv dating anyone she wants to boy or girl I just want her to be happy." Karen thought to herself.

Andie looked to see that Mrs. Rooney had turned away from the stove. Andie pulled her out of her thoughts, "Hey Mrs. Rooney how are you?" Andie asked smiling at her.

Karen smiled at her and said, "I am well thank you for asking. Thank you for helping Liv set up the table. The boys hardly ever help; it's refreshing having someone around to help set the table." Mrs. Rooney smiled at her.

"No problem Mrs. Rooney. It is the least that I can do being a guest in your house." Andie said smiling at Liv's mom.

"You are so sweet. Liv I hope that you can find someone who is as sweet as Andie." Karen said looking in Liv's direction.

"One could only hope," Liv said laughing nervously and twirling her hair.

Liv and Andie finished gathering all the utensils they would need for dinner, and went into the dining room setting everything in place.

At that moment the doorbell rang Maddie got up to answer the door. She opened the door and Diggie appeared behind the door. Maddie leaped for joy hugging her boyfriend vigorously.

"Hey Rooney," Diggie said almost gasping for air, "Do you think that you can lighten up with the hug I can't breath?" at this question Maddie released the tight grip that she had on Diggie and just savored the moment with her boyfriend.

"Sorry Diggie. I couldn't help myself. I missed so much even though I saw you at school a few hours ago." Maddie still in Diggie's embrace.

"I missed you too Rooney, but you didn't have to try and rearrange my ribs to do it." Diggie said releasing Maddie from their embrace.

"Again, sorry," said Maddie frowning.

"It's ok. I forgive you" Diggie smiling at Maddie.

As Diggie and Maddie finished their hello's Liv and Andie walked into the living room. Liv walked over and hugged Diggie and so did Andie.

"Diggie I hope that you are treating my sister right." Liv said sternly.

"You don't have to worry about me treating her right especially after the hug she just gave me. I'm scared off what might happen to me if I treat her wrong." Diggie said almost afraid.

"That was just a preview of what I would do to you if you every treat me wrong. Bam What." Maddie used her signature phrase for extra emphasis intimidating her boyfriend.

"Anyway Andie and I are going to wash up before dinner," Liv said "Will you go and put the cups out for everyone please? Liv asked Maddie very nicely."

"Sure." Maddie said getting Diggie to help her.

Liv and Andie walked up the stairs to the bathroom to wash up before dinner. Once they made into the bathroom they started to wash their hands and freshening up. Liv broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Andie I think that you are winning over my mom. She already thinks that you are helpful and charming. Keep it up and she might be on our side when we tell her about our relationship."

"Yeah I think that she really likes me. What's sad is that I'm not even trying to win her over I am just being myself." Andie said smiling at Liv.

"I know. Remember what I texted you earlier that I fell in love with your personality and charm a nice ass is just a perk of being in a relationship with you." Liv said smiling at Andie walking over to her and hugging her. Liv wrapped her arms around her neck and Andie wrapped her arms around her waist. Liv and Andie leaned forward and shared a kiss. Andie pulled Liv a little closer their bodies pressed together as their kiss deepened; Andie started to move her hands further down south. Once Andie reached her destination she squeezed Liv's ass a little causing Liv to open her mouth and moan. Andie saw her opportunity and plunged her tongue into Liv's mouth causing her to moan even louder than before. It wasn't to long after that they broke their heated kiss.

"That's the best kiss that we have had yet. You know with lips like those I could get used to being a lesbian." Liv said standing amazed at the kiss that she and Andie just shared.

"Yeah you're not that bad Hun. A few more minutes and I would have taken you into your room and had my way with you." Andie said slapping Liv on the ass causing Liv to jump a little.

"Is that all I am to you a piece of meat?" Liv asked joking a little

"No you are not. You are much more than that to me. You're not the only one that I fell in love with personality and charge, and it is obvious that opposites attract." Andie said reassuring Liv.

"Good and by the way for your information if you were to have taken me to my room and had your way with me I wouldn't have protested to it." Liv said reassuring Andie.

"Are you serious Liv?" Andie asked staring at Liv.

"Andie I have loved you for a year. I have wanted to be in a relationship with you for that long as well. I am not scared of anything that will happen between us, because I know that you would never hurt me intentionally. I know that you have my best interests at heart, and if I haven't made myself clear I love you Andie with all my heart." Liv said with tears running down her face.

Andie looked at shocked in disbelief, but once she saw crying and met her eyes she knew that this was raw emotion.

"Liv I don't know what to say I'm flattered by your kind words. If I told you that I haven't dreamed of this conversation I would by lying. Liv I want to be with you as long as you will have me. I am not giving up on that opportunity." Andie said reassuring her with a genuine smile.

"That's good because I don't plan on ever getting rid of you." Liv said as she smiled and wrapped Andie in her embrace. Liv brought her lips to Andie's and placed a sweet peck on her lips. Andie kissed her back with a kiss that lasted a little longer. They both smiled their goofy grins and decided to get out of there and go down stairs where the food was.

Once they had got down stairs they noticed that everyone had made their way into the dining room. Andie walked over and opened the door as a gentleman for Liv and walked in following after Liv. Everyone was all ready their food and exchanging small talk. Andie pulled out Liv's chair for her and scooted her up after she sat down.

Andie sat down next to Liv and began to her food.

"So Liv and Andie how was your day at school. It was great mom thanks for asking." Liv said smiling at her.

"I had a great day as well Mrs. Rooney thank you for asking." Andie said looking toward Mrs. Rooney.

"So do you have your eyes on in one at school Andie?" Karen asked.

"Oh yeah I do Mrs. Rooney you could say that I have had a crush on this person for a long time."

"Well would care to let me in on the secret?" Liv's mom said smiling at Andie.

Liv stared to get nervous Andie reaching under the table grabbed Liv's hand and intertwined their fingers together and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Uh Mom Liv said I have something to tell you and I don't want you to freak out." Liv started to put her hand down.

"Liv you know that I am a counselor I can't get freaked out easily." Karen said.

"The girl that Andie has a crush is me actually Andie and I are girlfriends." Liv said pulling Andie's hand and hers and showing that they were interlaced together.

"That it you guys are girlfriends that's what you thought that I would freak out about?" Karen asked "I could careless for the guys or girls that you would date; I just want to see you happy. I was actually thinking when you and Andie were gathering the stuff for dinner, I told myself that I hope you find someone like her and I couldn't if it were a guy or a girl." Karen looked at her smiling. "I am actually excited that it is Andie." "When did this happen?" Karen asked smiling.

"Today." Liv said smiling, "Andie and I went off campus for lunch and we talked. This is what I told her: Andie I am a lesbian and I have had a crush on you since we first met in art class. You are the first girl I have ever had a crush on; every time I am with you I get butterflies in my stomach, my knees get weak, and my mouth turns dry. I hope that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you, and that is how it all started. I want to tell all of you that I love Andie and I am happiest when I am with her." Liv said squeezing Andie's hand slightly.

Every one was happy for Liv even her father who normally doesn't take a liking to the people that his daughters date, but he could live with this one.

"Congratulations you two you guys are brave for coming out to us like that." Pete said getting up from the table and walked over to his daughter and her girlfriend and hugged them. "Andie just be good to my little girl and we will get along just fine." Pete said releasing them from his grip.

"No Problem Mr. Rooney. I love her too much to ever break her heart." Andie said looking at Mr. Rooney and Liv.

"You better not," was all that he could say.

"Parker, Joey; what do you think about you sister being a lesbian?" Liv asked them.

Parker and Joey looked at each other before looking back at Liv and said in unison, "We are fine with you being a lesbian."

"Well it looks like we got the family's approval babe." Liv said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Looks that way hun." Andie said smiling back at Liv leaning over and place a small peck on her lips causing Liv to smile.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone was laughing and having fun. It was the best night that they have had as a family in a long time. Once dinner was over everyone took their plates silver and cups into the kitchen to put them into the sink. Andie and Liv volunteered to do the dishes, and put them in dishwasher.

"One family down and one to go." Liv said smiling and looking at Andie.

"Yeah I got to admit that I am a little nervous but I am glad that I will have you there with me when we tell them." Andie said looking intently into Liv's eyes.

"I have an idea babe before we start the movie why don't we go and tell them right now." Liv said with a smile on her face.

"Who could say no to that face?" Andie said in a baby talking voice.

"Yay." Liv did her signature handclap and smile and gave Andie a peck on the lips.

"As the song of a famous pop artist and actress says: Anywhere anytime you need anything you can count me in." Andie said and smiled at Liv.

"Sounds like you have good taste in music." Liv said and smiled

"Well I kind of have a crush on the pop artist." Andie said and smiled.

"Hey flattery will get you everywhere with me." Liv said interlocking her arms with Andie.

Andie leaned over and whispered in Liv's ear, "How about into bed?" nibbling a little on her ear before tugging a little and pulling away.

Liv felt her center start to get wet; she leaned over and whispered into Andie's ear "I don't know. If you play your cards right will see. Right now your chances are very good." Liv smiled as she pulled away from Andie's ear.

"Hey Maddie." Liv called from the kitchen.

Maddie came into the kitchen answering her sister's call. "Yeah Liv. What is it?" Maddie said.

"Andie and I are going to go over to her house and tell her parents about us. Could you wait until we get back to start the movie?" Liv asked Maddie.

"Sure thing Liv. Oh and by the way congratulations on your new relationship. I am happy that Andie is your girlfriend." Maddie said looking sincerely into both of their eyes.

"Thanks Maddie. You are the best sister that I could ever ask for." Liv and Andie walked over and hugged Maddie together.

"Alright get going so we can watch this movie when you get back." Maddie said releasing them from the hug, "You realize that we do have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Of course. We will be in there and out before you know it. See you in a little bit." Liv said as Liv and Andie walked to the door.

Liv and Andie walked out to Andie's car arm in arm. Andie opened the door to let her in. Then Andie walked around to the driver's side and got in and grabbed Liv's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"You know that I really love you right Liv." Andie asked her.

"Of course I know you do babe and I love you too." Liv reassured her by squeezing Andie's hand lightly.

"Well then lets go tell my folks about us." Andie smiled at Liv as she backed out of the drive way and drove to her house.

Once they got to Andie's house they walked up to the door. Andie got her keys and unlocked the door. As they went in Andie's mother and father and her five brothers greeted them. Andie's mom was the first to speak after they were inside.

"Andie, sweetheart. What are you doing home so early? I thought that you were going to be at Liv's watching a movie tonight." Andie's mom said.

"I still am, but I had to come home and tell all of you something." Andie said nervously as she started to grab Liv's hand.

"Of course you can tell us anything sweetie." Her dad said.

"Mom, Dad, Brothers I came over her to tell you that I am a lesbian and I am dating Liv Rooney." Andie said nervously.

"Andie is that all you came to tell us sweetie?" Her mother asked her.

"Well I wanted to see if you guys would accept us as a couple." Andie said.

"Andie. We love you, and who ever comes into your life that you find worth dating we will always support. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Andie's Dad said.

"Yes. Thank you guys, I love you. Now if you will excuse us Liv and I are going back to her house to watch a movie." Andie said smiling and hugging her family.

"Come on Hun. Let's go back to your house and watch that movie." Andie smiled at her girlfriend.

"Anything you say babe." Liv said smiling at her girlfriend.

Liv and Andie walked outside arms interlocked. Liv broke the peaceful silence between them.

"I am so proud of you babe. You were so brave." Liv said placing a kiss on Andie's cheek.

"Thanks Hun. I knew that I could do it with you by my side. You are my inspiration." Andie smiled.

"Aww that is sweet babe. Hey since we came out to our parents. What do you say we make out in front of their house by the car?" Liv asked hopefully.

"I thought you would never ask Hun." Andie said with a smile.

Andie pushed Liv up against the passenger side door and wrapped her arms around her waist while Liv wrapped her arms around Andie's neck. Liv and Andie started to make out and as what happened before Andie moved her hands down to Liv's ass. Once Andie's hands touched Liv's ass and gave it a light squeezing Liv opened her mouth and Andie's tongue dove in causing Liv to moan into the kiss. They broke the deep kiss and started planting light kiss on each other's lips as they began to talk.

"You know (kiss) you look really beautiful (kiss) in this light". Andie stated giving her another kiss.

"Aww thank you (kiss) babe you don't look (kiss) so bad yourself." Liv said giving Andie another kiss.

After that Andie moved from Liv's lips to her cheek then she went to nibble on her earlobe, but that wasn't enough for Andie her primal dominance took over. She wanted to mark her territory. She ventured down Liv's neck until she found her pulse point and began to suck on it, causing Liv to moan loudly. Andie did not stop until she had marked Liv Rooney with a hickey on her neck. Andie came up and planted one more soft kiss on Liv's lips and just stayed there marinating in the moment. Liv's hands were still around Andie's neck and Andie's were still on Liv's ass.

"How was your first make out session after coming out to our families." Andie asked smiling at her.

"Let me rephrase what I said earlier today at the yogurt store," Liv said pausing to look deeply into her eyes. "I know that we are better in stereo." Liv said with a smile on her face.

"Come on Hollywood let's go to your house and watch the movie you have planned to watch." Andie said releasing Liv from her embrace opening her door, walking to the driver's getting in, grabbing Liv's hand and interlacing their fingers together.

"I can definitely get used to this." Liv said with a smile on her face looking over at Andie.

"Me too Hun." Andie said smiling back at her squeezing Liv's hand slightly.

Andie through the car into reverse and backed out of her drive way and drove off to Liv's house. They arrived back at Liv's house safe and sound Andie got out of the car went over to the passenger's side and opened the door for Liv. Once Liv was out of the car Andie grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together, and they walked inside the house.

"We're back." Liv said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Liv, Andie. We have been waiting on you guys so let's get this movie started."

"Wait just one more minute." Liv told her sister; she looked at Andie and said, "I am going to go slip into something more comfortable." Liv said smiling at Andie letting go of her hand.

"Hurry up Hollywood. We have to get this show on the road." Andie said smiling at Liv.

Liv started to climb the stairs but turned around and blew Andie a kiss, which she caught and put it in her pocket. Liv went up to her room to change into her pajamas.

When she got into her room she went to her dresser and pulled out a nice pink floral pattern pair of pajamas. She took off her shirt and bra to put on the pajama top, and then she pulled down her skirt and put on the pajama bottoms. Once she finished she made her way back down the stairs into the living room.

"Alright I am ready." Liv announced as she reached the last step.

"Bout time." Maddie joked.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Andie asked

"We are going to watch the proposal." Liv said excitedly a smile beaming on her face.

"The one with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds?" Andie asked excitedly, "I love that movie what are we waiting on an invitation put that sucker into the DVD player and let's watch it." Andie said even more excited.

"I know you do that's why I picked it babe." Liv said smiling at her.

"Alright cut the chatter and put in the movie." Maddie said.

Liv put the movie into the DVD player and hit play; she walked over to the couch and sat in between Maddie and Andie. The gang had fun watching the movie and when it was over they were sad, because that meant the night was over. Maddie was especially sad because that meant Diggie had to leave. Andie was allowed to spend the night. Diggie and Maddie got up from the couch and went to the door. Maddie hugged Diggie as sweet as she could.

"I'm gonna miss you Diggie." Maddie said as a single tear ran down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you too Maddie, but don't worry we will see each other tomorrow. In fact how about I pick you up at your house at around 7:00 and we go get breakfast?" Diggie asked hopefully

"That would be nice. I will see you at 7:00 in the morning." Maddie said taking an opportunity to place a kiss on Diggie's lips.

"Great. See you then Rooney." Diggie said as he slipped out of the door.

"I think that I am gonna go on up to bed night ladies." Maddie said in a sleepy voice.

"Night Maddie!" Liv and Andie exclaimed together.

Liv and Andie sat on the couch and snuggled together and talked about meaningless things for about an hour after Maddie had gone up to bed. They were as happy as two peas in a pod. Finally Liv started to yawn, which caused Andie to yawn in return.

"I think that it is time for us to retire to bed." Liv said sleepily.

"I agree." Andie yawned, "So I guess I am going to be in the guest room up stairs?" Andie asked.

"Yes you will be sleeping in the guest room with me." Liv said with a really big smirk on her face.

"Oh I guess I played the right gentle-lady and flattering words cards." Andie said with a smirk forming on her face as well.

"Yes you did; plus I wanted to take you up on the offer that you placed on table, in the bathroom, before dinner tonight." Liv said still smirking.

"In that case lead the way Hollywood." Andie said gesturing her hand toward the stairs.

"My pleasure tomboy." Liv said smiling.

By the time they were at the stairs they were joined at the hip with Andie's arm wrapped around Liv's waist. They walked up the stairs toward the guest bedroom. Once they made it in there and shut the door. Andie's lips were on Liv's making it hard for Liv to lock the door so no one would disturb them. Liv finally got the door locked she tried to push herself away from the door, but Andie had her pinned against it. So she just savored the feel of their bodies pressed together in passionate heat. Andie then moved from Liv's lips to the pulse point on her neck causing Liv to moan out in pleasure. After Andie finished sucking her neck she released Liv from the door and walked with her over to the bed.

"Are you ready Hun?" Andie asked Liv hopefully.

"I sure am babe." Liv said smiling.

Liv sat down on the bed and Andie stood in between Liv's legs and began to kiss her again pushing her down onto the bed. Andie began to unbutton Liv's pajama shirt as she did this she noticed that Liv didn't have on a bra.

"Did you plan on this happening tonight?" Andie asked referring to Liv's lack of a bra.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Liv said with a smirk on her face "Does it matter anyway?" Liv asked Andie.

"Not really that's just one less article of clothing that I don't have to go through to get you fully naked." Andie said smirking.

Andie removed Liv's pajama shirt and beheld her breast in their fully glory. Andie moved to Liv's lips and gave her a deep kiss. She then began to move down her neck then her collarbone making sure to give Liv's skin her full attention. Until she reached her right areola and flick it with her tongue she began to suck on it causing Liv to moan uncontrollably. Andie gave as much attention to her left breast as she did to her right breast. After she finished sucking and tugging on Liv's areolas she went up to Liv's lips and kissed her passionately. After their passionate kiss Andie started to pull of Liv's pajama bottoms, which Liv gladly let her do. Andie noticed the wet spot in Liv's panties and began to take them off.

"That wet spot is from what you did to me all day today. That is how wet you made me." Liv said smiling.

"Wow. I caused you to be this wet?" Andie looked at Liv and she nodded.

"Yes especially when you nibbled my ear after we got finished doing the dishes, and when you gave me my first hickey." Liv said smiling.

"Liv that was your first hickey ever?" Andie asked shocked and Liv nodded.

"No guy has ever given me a hickey. All a boy and I ever did that I dated would make out with me and try to feel me up, but that is where I drew the line. It never felt right with any of them, but it feels right with you. You are the only one that I want for the rest of my life. I want you to make me yours tonight. Please do that for me.

"Wow Liv I don't know what to say. I knew that I would never make it with a guy because I like to be in control in a relationship. The only way that I can do that is if I am with a girl. Liv I would never try and feel you up unless I know that you want me too. I agree with you this does feel right. It feels as if we were made to be together. Liv you are the first person that I will ever make love to and the last one that I ever will make love to. I will make you mine tonight that's one thing I can promise you. I love you Olivia Rooney." Andie said as she positioned herself in between Liv's thighs.

"And I love you Andie." Liv told her.

Andie leaned in closer to Liv's pussy and kissed it. She fell in love with the taste of Liv's pussy and began to lick and suck her vigorously. She started to rub her finger around her center giving her double the pleasure. If that wasn't enough she began to moan into Liv's pussy causing triple the pleasure. Andie stopped rubbing her center and began to thrust two fingers into her pussy and push her tongue through Liv's pussy lips.

"Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Fuck my pussy make me yours tonight." Liv exclaimed. Andie lifted up from Liv's pussy Liv already missing the sensation of Andie's tongue.

"Damn Hollywood. I thought that I would be the curser in bed you have a mouth on you." Andie said with a smirk leaning back down and licking Liv's pussy.

"I can't help it (moan) when you eat my pussy (moan) like that oh fuck." Liv said her mouth forming an o shape. "Andie you are so amazing keep going I want you to make me cum." Liv said with another moan.

Andie kept fingering and licking Liv's pussy relishing in the taste of Liv Rooney. Andie could feel Liv's climax approaching fast so Andie sped up her ministrations.

"Oh Andie babe. I am about to cum." Liv said moaning and rubbing her breast to increase the pleasure.

"Cum for me baby." Andie said as she placed herself back on Liv's pussy.

"I am coming." Liv said. With one final thrust and lick Liv exploded into Andie's mouth shouting Andie's name. Andie crawled up to Liv and begin to kiss Liv. Liv could taste her juices on Andie's lips loving the combination.

"Now it's your turn. I love you Andie, but you have on way to many clothes." Liv stated as she began to take off Andie's shirt.

"I couldn't agree more." Andie said, but she stopped Liv from taking off her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked thinking she did something wrong.

"No allow me." Andie stated as she put her arms on opposite sides of her shirt and pulled it up revealing a plain light blue bra. Then Andie unbuttoned her pants and pulled the down revealing matching panties.

"You are so beautiful Andie." Liv said as she stood on the bed on her knees.

"Thank you Liv, but I pale in comparison to you." Andie said.

"Nonsense Andie you are beautiful in your own special way." Liv said reassuring her.

"Thank you Liv." Andie said smiling, "Now we are gonna talk or are you gonna fuck me?" Andie asked.

"I like the second one better." Liv said as she kissed Andie on the lips.

"Me too." Andie smiled as she kissed Liv back.

They begin to kiss gently but as their passion stirred in them they deepened the kiss. As the kiss became more heated Andie moved her hands down to Liv's ass and squeezed it slightly. Liv moaned and Andie's tongue dove into Liv's mouth their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Liv broke the kiss gently tugged on Andie's lower lip as she pulled away.

"You know it drives me crazy when you put your hands on my ass." Liv said.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Andie joked.

"Yeah, but right now is not me that needs the pleasure its you." Liv said with a big smirk on her face.

"Whatever you say, Hun." Andie said smiling.

Liv began to kiss Andie again and moved her hands to Andie's back and held them there for a second. Her hands climbed up to Andie's bra and skillfully unhooked it. Liv brought her arms up to the straps and began moving them off of Andie's shoulders. They parted their lips for just a second so Andie could remove her bra, after that they went back to kissing. Liv broke the kiss to tell Andie something.

"Lay down on your back." Liv said Andie did as she was told. Andie's head was at the end of the bed; where as her feet were close to the pillows.

Liv hooked her fingers on the inside of Andie's panties and pulled them down rendering them both naked. Liv moved up to Andie and began to make out with her. As Liv and Andie kissed Liv moved her hand down to Andie's center and began rubbing gently causing Andie to moan into their kiss. Liv broke away from Andie's lips and moved down Andie's neck to her pulse point. Liv gently sucked on Andie's pulse point causing Andie to moan and squirm under Liv's touch. Liv stopped rubbing Andie's center and inserted one finger into her pussy. Liv moved from Andie's pulse point and kissed down her collarbone until she reached Andie's erect nipples. Liv thinking that Andie was loose enough inserted a second finger into Andie's pussy. Andie let out a moan enjoying how Liv was making her feel. Liv began to lick and suck Andie's tits causing Andie immense pleasure having her tits licked and her pussy fingered. Liv didn't stop until her nipples were swollen and red. Liv stopped her assault on Andie's breast and moved down until she was face to face with her ultimate destination. Liv dove right in and start to lick and suck Andie's pussy. She enjoyed the tasted of Andie's pussy and began to lick and suck vigorously.

"Unnnh, Unnnh Liv right there that's the spot lick that pussy lick that pussy good." Andie said. A few more minutes of Liv's assault on Andie's pussy she was ready to cum. "Liv I'm gonna come." Andie said right before she blew.

Liv licked up all of Andie's juices and crawled up Andie and Liv shared a sweet kiss. Andie loved the taste of herself on Liv's lips. They made out for a couple of minutes and then they moved back to the top of the bed. Andie laid down first followed by Liv and Liv turned so her back was facing Andie. Andie got the hint and scooted over to Liv so her front was against Liv's back then Liv scooted back further so it seemed that they were one flesh. Andie pulled the covers up to their necks and they laid their relishing in the sex that they had just finished for a few minutes.

"That was the best thing that I have ever experienced." Liv exclaimed, "I am so glad that I got to share with you Andie, I am so glad that you were my first." Liv said with a smile.

"I agree that was the best thing that I have ever experienced as well." Andie exclaimed, anytime you want to have sex count me in. I am glad that you were my first also." Andie said as she leaned forward she gave Liv a kiss to satisfy what just took place. "I love you Hun." Andie said as she moved back to her previous position.

"I love you too babe." Liv smiled and sighed in contentment. "I think that we need to get to sleep so we can get to school in the morning." Liv said in a sweet voice.

"I am with you Hollywood." Andie smiled and leaned forward to give Liv a peck on the lips and moved back to her position "Goodnight Hun." Andie said as she wrapped her arm around Liv stomach.

"Goodnight babe." Liv said as she moved backward so she and Andie mold together.

They were on top of the world after tonight nothing could bring them down. What happens next? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

07/18/2015

Chapter 2

Liv's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Andie and I consummated our relationship. I love her so much I don't ever want to go through life with out her by my side. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. She loves music, up cycling, and art just like I do. Her personality is beyond words and her body is breathtaking. As I lay here I am falling more in love with Andie every passing second. Liv thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Andie's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Liv and I made love for the first time. She is awesome in bed and I know that we will be together forever. She is the best and I can't imagine my life without her. We share a lot of things like the band and up cycling club we started. We both love art and expression, yet we are like lava and water once we touch solid rock begins to form. Andie thought before sleep overcame her.

The sun rose the next morning and crept its way through the blinds. Two bodies were molded together in the guestroom bed, inseparable one might say. Andie noticing that the sun was up and it was 6:00. She decided that it was time for her lover to wake up as well. Andie began to move her hand down from Liv's waist towards her center. Once she reached her destination she began to rub her pussy lightly, and to add to the pleasure she began to suck on Liv's pulse point. Liv began to stir out of sleep, but kept her eyes closed to enjoy the pleasure she was receiving.

"Mmmh this is a nice way to wake up." Liv said with a smile forming on her face. She moved her hand back behind her until she found Andie's ass; and pulled her closer to her ass wanting to fill Andie's center against her. "Can every morning be like this?" Liv asked hoping for the right response from Andie.

"It can after we graduate from high school and become roommates in college." Andie said smiling as she went back to kissing Liv's neck.

"I was hoping that it would be sooner, but, I think that I can wait until then for these kind of mornings." Liv said enjoying the attention that Andie was giving her.

It was quiet for a few more minutes Liv had drifted back to sleep during that time. Andie tried to wake her up.

"Come on Liv time to get up and get ready for school." Andie said trying to shake Liv awake.

"Unnnh 5 more minutes babe." Liv said in a sleepy voice. Andie leaned over to Liv's ear and whispered something to her.

"If you don't get up right now you will miss taking a shower with me." Andie said in a whisper and giving Liv a playful slap on the ass.

"I'm up." Exclaimed Liv her eyes opening wide and jolting into an upright position.

"Come on Hollywood. We have to get ready because I am taking my girlfriend out for breakfast this morning." Andie said smiling at Liv.

"How did I deserve to ever get a girl like you?" Liv said looking intently into Andie's dark brown eyes.

"I was wondering the exact same thing about you Hun." Andie said as she looked into Liv's hazel green eyes before she placed a kiss on Liv's lips.

"I am definitely getting used to you kissing me." Liv said "Now I seem to remember something about taking a shower with an extremely sexy girl in this room," Liv began "Could you remind me of who that is?" Liv asked joking.

"Yeah that was me, but I am nowhere near as sexy as you are right now." Andie said raising her hand then wrapping her arms around Liv's waist. she said, "Come on Hun I have plans that won't happen unless we get in the shower." Andie said placing a kiss on Liv's lips.

"Lead the way babe." Liv said gesturing toward the bathroom door.

Andie grabbed Liv's hand interlacing their fingers together as they walked into the bathroom. Liv turned on the shower and waited till it was the right temperature for them to get in. They stepped into the shower and began to clean each other up. Andie started by washing Liv's hair as Liv began to lather Andie's breasts and rubbing the together. Liv began to lick and suck Andie's nipples causing a moan to escape Andie's mouth. After Liv finished pleasuring Andie's breast she began to move up Andie's body stopping at her pulse point. Liv sucked her pulse point and gently bit her neck causing Andie to jolt as she felt a surge of energy rush through her body. Liv moved from Andie's neck to her lips and gave her a searing kiss that made her knees almost lock. Liv's tongue was licking Andie's bottom lip begging for entrance, which Andie gladly granted her. They made out for a few minutes then Liv moved away and made her way down to Andie's pussy. Andie had finally finished washing Liv's hair when Liv began licking Andie's pussy.

"Oh Liv, lick my pussy lick it good." Andie moaned as she began to rub her breasts together increasing the pleasure.

Liv then inserted a finger into Andie's pussy as she continued to lick Andie causing Andie to moan louder. Liv pushed her tongue into Andie's pussy causing Andie to shake uncontrollably. Then Liv inserted another finger into Andie making her shake even more.

"Liv I am about to cum." Andie exclaim as she rubbed her breasts together.

"Cum for me babe." Liv said as she went back to pleasuring Andie.

As Andie came she shook violently loving the pleasure that Liv was giving her.

"Oh Liv I love you." Andie said after she came down from her extreme high.

"And I love you Andie." Liv said as she went up to kiss Andie on the lips.

As Liv was kissing Andie, Andie began to rub Liv's ass causing Liv to moan.

After they broke their kiss andie made her way down Liv's body kissing her neck, the valley in between her breasts, down her stomach, until she reached her destination.

Andie began to lick and suck on Liv's pussy making Liv moan as she put her hands in Andie's hair. Andie went deeper inside Liv's pussy and place a finger into her entrance. After Liv loosened up Andie put another finger into Liv. After a few minutes Liv was ready to release.

"Oh, Andie I am going to cum," Liv said enjoying the pleasure Andie was giving her.

"Cum for me baby." Andie said going back to work on pleasuring Liv.

"Oh Andie I love you." Liv exclaimed as she pulled Andie up to her and kissed her passionately.

"Come on Hun. It's time to get cleaned up and get ready for breakfast." Andie said to Liv.

"I'm with you babe." Liv said.

As Liv and Andie went back into the guest room to get dressed they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They made their way over to the other. Andie wrapped her arms around Liv's waist and Liv wrapped her arms around Andie's neck. They made out for a few minutes finally pulling away because of the lack of air.

"I have an idea," Liv said keeping her hands wrapped around Andie's neck with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be," Andie said with a smirk beginning on her face. She began to move her hands down and place them on Liv's ass.

"We should dress each other that we don't have to be apart at all." Liv smiled pulling closer to her until their bodies molded together.

"So I will be right back. I am just going to get my bag from the night stand." Andie said releasing Liv missing her touch already.

Liv watched as Andie walked over to the nightstand enjoy the view of her girlfriend. Andie bent over and got her bag of clothes and came back to where Liv was standing. Liv's clothes were already at her side conveniently placed last night. Andie got Liv's panties from her clothes and Liv got Andie's boxers from her bag of clothes. Andie had a pair of blue boxers and Liv had a pair of silk pink panties.

They place each other's panties at their feet and once they put their feet through the holes they pulled them up to their destinations. They placed a kiss on each other lips, before grabbing their matching bras, and brought them up their arms and reached around and hooked them. Andie grabbed Liv's Jacquard black midi skirt and Liv grabbed Andie's tight black jeans. They put the other's clothes at their feet and they pulled them up Liv buttoning Andie's jeans and zipped them up. Then Liv grabbed Andie's short sleeve textured peplum top and Andie grabbed Liv's short-sleeve Lace-inset peplum blouse. They pulled each other's blouses over their heads and pulled them down over each other's bodies.

"That was a great idea hun," Andie said pulling Liv to her body wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Stick around I might have some more good ideas." Liv said wrapping her arms around Andie's neck.

"Oh I plan too." Andie said with a smirk leaning in and kissing Liv on the lips. After breaking the kiss Liv and Andie stared at each other in a comfortable silence. "I have a great idea Liv." Andie said smiling.

"Oh I'd like to see you top my idea of dressing each other." Liv said smirking.

"It is better than that. Let's go get that breakfast that I talked about taking a certain person in this room with me." Andie said smiling at Liv.

"You win." Liv said smiling turning to face the door and grabbed Andie's hand interlocking their fingers and walking down the stair to tell her family they were leaving early to get breakfast before school. They walked out to the car and Andie opened the door for Liv and helped her in. Andie walked to the driver's side of the vehicle got in and started the car. She reached over the armrest and grabbed Liv's hand and interlaced their fingers squeezing lightly confirming her affection for Liv.

"I love you hun." Andie said affectionately looking toward Liv.

"I love you too babe." Liv said looking affectionately at Andie.

"So should we tell Willow and Holden first before everyone else finds out?" Andie asked looking at Liv to see what she will say.

"Yeah I think we should do that I will text them and tell them to meet us at the school early." Liv said pulling out her phone to text them.

"Great now my mind is at ease and we can go eat breakfast." Andie said putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"Great, I can't wait I am starving." Liv said staring at the road in front of her and squeezing Andie's hand lightly.

"I texted them and they said they will meet us in the courtyard before school." Liv told Andie.

"Awesome. I can't believe that you are my girlfriend now. I am the luckiest girl in the world." Andie told Liv looking at her briefly her eyes moving back to the road.

"I am the lucky one." Liv said bring their interlaced hands up to her lips and kissing Andie's hand. Liv then moved her head over the armrest and rested her head on Andie's shoulder.

"We are both extremely lucky and can't wait to see what lies ahead for us." Andie said smiling.

They had made it to the waffle house where they would be eating. Andie got out of the car and went to the passenger side and let Liv out holding out her arm Liv locked her arms with Andie's and they walked into waffle house with big smiles on their faces. Liv and Andie found a table and ordered their breakfast. Liv got fried eggs and hickory smoked turkey bacon and a glass of orange juice. Andie ordered scrambled eggs and smoked sausage with apple juice to drink. They had a nice conversation then Liv had a worried look on her face this is the first time that she has had a worried look in their relationship.

"What's wrong?" Andie said with a concerning look on her face.

"Andie you know that I am absolutely in love with you, so I am thinking about telling the whole world that I am off the market." Liv said still with a concerned look on her face.

"Liv whatever you want to do you know that I will support your decision." Andie said placing her hand on top of Liv's comforting her.

"I know this that is why I want to talk to Becky my manager and arrange a press conference announcing that I am a lesbian and in love with Andie Whitman. Liv said staring into Andie's eyes.

"Liv I am honored that you would do that for me. You know that I will be right there beside to hold your hand." Andie stated to Liv stroking Liv's hand with her thumb.

"Thank you Andie, and I know that you would do anything for me, so today I am calling Becky to come and meet me here in Steven's point." Liv said smiling.

"I am with you Hollywood." Andie said smiling.

They finished their breakfast and Andie paid for the meal. Andie and Liv walked back out to the car and Andie opened Liv's door and let her in. Andie walked to the other side got in and grabbed Liv's hand. She started the car and they were off to school. On the way to school Becky called Liv Rooney unexpectedly. Liv lifted her head off of Andie's shoulder, and answered her phone.

"Hey Becky, I wasn't expecting you to call me on my way to school." Liv said looking at her on her facetime app.

Liv I have big news for you. I am on my way to Steven's Point so I can meet you and discuss a new role with you. Becky said enthusiastically into the phone.

"That's great Beck I have something that I want to discuss with you when you get here. I was actually just thinking about it before you called me." Liv said smiling looking at Andie and then back at Becky.

"I can't wait to see you Liv have a great day at school. I will meet you at your house after you get out. Bye Hollywood Star." Becky said waving at her hand at the phone so that Liv could see her do it.

"Bye Becky. See you then." Liv said waving and ending the call. She put her phone back into her purse and resumed her previous position.

"I can't wait for the world to know that you are my girlfriend, and that I am happiest when I am with you. Though we have only been together for a day, but I love you with all my heart, and I can't imagine life without you." Liv said squeezing Andie's hand lightly.

"I can't wait for that either and I can't believe that I fell in love with my best friend in just a day, but I would do it all over again just to get that initial feeling. Especially for last night that was the first and the best sex that I have ever had. Andie said blushing a little.

"I can't help it babe you bring out the animal in me with that sexy body." Liv said blushing a little herself after what she said.

"The same thing happened for me and if I wouldn't have any asked last night it probably wouldn't have happened. Andie said.

"You're right. I am glad that you were horny babe." Liv said

"Only for you babe now and forever." Andie said squeezing Liv's hand lightly.

"Are you sure would you ever leave me for Miley Stewart-Truscott, London Tipton-Fitzpatrick, or Raven Baxter-Daniels or how about that new pop singer Ally Dawson? Liv asked tempting Andie just a little bit.

"Well they are all hot, but they did not win my heart. You did." Andie said

"That was the perfect answer Andie, and just to make it clear. You won my heart also. Liv said squeezing Andie's hand lightly.

"Well how could I not win your heart? I mean look at me who wouldn't want this?" Andie asked jokingly.

"I'll say. I didn't know how much of a bombshell you were until you took off your clothes." Liv said smirking.

"Back at you Hollywood." Andie said smiling as they finished their drive to school in a comfortable silence.

Andie and Liv made it to school fifteen minutes before the bell rang. They walked up to the courtyard and saw Willow and Holden sitting at a table closer to the entrance of the school. Liv and Andie walked up and hugged both Willow and Holden.

"Hey guys I am glad you could come early to school to meet us," Liv said smiling at her other band mates.

"Of course what do you want to talk to us about?" Holden asked looking at Liv and Andie questioningly.

"Well Holden and Willow we wanted to let you both know that we are in a relationship together." Andie said with a nervous smile on her face Liv seeing this grabbed her girlfriend's hand and interlace their fingers together slightly squeezing Andie's hand to comfort her.

Willow and Holden looked shocked as they looked at each other and then back at the couple standing before them. Then they went over and hugged both of them.

"We are so happy for you guys we were actually wondering when you two would finally get together." Willow said shocking both Liv and Andie.

"What?" Liv and Andie said in unison as they pulled away from Willow and Holden. They looked shocked at the statement that they just made.

"We knew that there was something between you two ever since we started our band." Holden said

"Yeah remember the music video we made together with Parker. Parker showed Andie on you are my break through and you were singing to Andie when you said 'they say you take the good with the bad I'll take it all as long as I have you.' Those weren't coincidences Liv." Willow said looking at Liv and Andie.

Andie looked at Liv questioningly. "Ok so I may have told my brother Parker to film you at those places, but I didn't know that you would be my girlfriend soon or at all. You have to admit that you looked gorgeous in the video in those places. Liv said smiling at her girlfriend.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Liv a little creepy but sweet." Andie said smiling at Liv.

"Ok that is gonna take some getting used to." Holden said breaking the couple from their gaze.

"Again we are happy for you guys. I hope you guys last forever." Willow said hugging Liv and Andie. Holden quickly joined in on the hug.

"Ok. Well now that we got through this I think that it is time for us to go into school and get into class." Andie said reminding them that they were at school.

"You're right babe we need to get to class. I don't want us being tardy now that we are together." Liv said unlocking her hand from Andie's and interlocking arms with her.

"You're the boss hun." Andie said smiling at Liv.

"So that means that I get what I want when I want it." Liv said smirking at Andie.

"Of course you did." Andie said to Liv and then leaned in and whispered "I wouldn't want to deny you all of this."

"You are so bad. I am gonna have to punish you when I get you home." Liv said smirking at Andie.

"I am looking forward to it." Andie said smirking back at Liv. "By the way whose house are we going to stay at tonight."

"We are staying at yours." Said Liv

"I am looking forward to it already." Andie said smiling at Liv.


End file.
